Rebirth Life
by saentiel
Summary: When he drinks what is supposedly a harming potion, his life takes a turn for the worse. The ones he used to call his kin have now become his enemies, and he has become the same as the monsters he has always hated and feared. With his life on the line, can he return to his old life? Or is it easier to give up and accept the new life he has been given?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own _Minecraft_ and _Five Nights at Freddy's._ I do, however, own my characters, the plot of this story, and the concepts in it.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chapter 1**

If he had to give himself a last name, he decided as he dodged the diamond sword thrust in his direction, it would have something to do with his knack of getting out of bad situations.

For as long as he could remember, he had been managing to get out of scrapes most mobs would have never been able to survive. He had created makeshift protection against the sunlight as his body began to mature and be burned by it. He had made a living for himself by stealing and selling the belongings of players. And he had survived many attacks by aforementioned players.

It was the last of these scenarios he currently found himself faced with. The player, a strange mechanical purple rabbit, possessed an enderdragon egg. Something like that would sell for at least five hundred emeralds, despite lacking any use and being completely infertile.

He ducked as it once again attempted to stab him. He caught a quick glimpse of its name as he popped back up – xXLightWarriorXx. The player had it stupidly out on display. Rushing over to the table it rested on, he reached to grab it.

And then the diamond blade cut into his left arm.

He cried out in pain as he jerked his arm back. Realizing that he would have to leave the egg behind and retreat, he threw his bag over his shoulder and ran out into the darkness.

He anxiously scanned the horizon for players. Running into one of them was the last thing he wanted to do; he needed medical attention fast. An infected wound would need a larger quantity of harming potion. Even getting his hands on a small amount of the necessary concoction would prove to be a difficult task.

His eyes settled on a strange building. It appeared to be made completely out of iron and was a sprawling complex. It was like nothing he had seen before; though it was constructed with a material that gave it a relatively modern appearance, it was also built in a way that made it seem like something from long ago.

Realizing it might be his only chance before the sun began to shine its harsh rays, he snuck into the strange building. He quickly located the room containing the potions. He dug around for what he assumed to be a potion of harming. It was hard to tell with the dim lighting, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to alert the player who lived in this sprawling complex to his presence by using his torch.

He pulled his goggles down and grabbed one of the potions of harming. After inspecting it, he uncapped the top and began to chug down its contents.

The glass slipped out of his hands and shattered as pain spread throughout him. He bit the inside of his mouth to resist the urge to cry out; it hurt so, so badly! He wished he knew why it was happening. He knew it hadn't been a healing potion! As the pain continued to pulse and throb, and his head continued to pound, he staggered over to the nearest wall.

And then the pain stopped.

He nervously moved his left arm. To his relief, it no longer hurt when he did so. But why had the harming potion hurt so badly? He shook his head. Whatever the case was, he had other, more important things to focus on. Like the shards of glass on the ground. He would have to clean those up and leave before the player realized he was there.

He leaned down to grab the (thankfully) large shards, extending his hands out so he could pick them up and throw them in his bag. But then he paused.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong, and he couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened. Suddenly, he heard movement in the hallway. Scooping up the last of the shards – though they cut into his fingers – he located the nearest window.

Sunlight was beginning to stream through it. Cursing under his breath, he made a dash for it. He would have to deal with the pain the it gave him.

To his surprise, though, he was oddly painless. He continued to run, never pausing to question why he was able to roam in the sunlight without burning. He was only grateful to be alive.

* * *

He finally stopped by the lake.

There was something wet on his fingers. He cast a glance down at them. Maybe it was the remnants of the potion?

Only the potion hadn't been red, and hadn't been coming from the wounds on his strangely pale hands. He rushed to the lake's side and peer into the murky depths of the water.

Staring back at him was a player. The clothes he wore were slightly big on his thin frame. His hair was a bright green, and his eyes a darker, more subtle shade of the same color. It was the sight of this player, dressed in _his_ clothes, that made shivers race up and down his spine.

"You're me," he whispered in disbelief, in a voice that didn't and never would would truly belong to him.

The reflection whispered the same words back in confirmation.

 **A/N Hello, wonderful Souls~ If we haven't had the luck of meeting before, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is SoulErrorArwitch, but please feel free to call me Sea or Soul! ^_^**

 **I don't have much to say for this chapter; I'm excited about what I have in store and I hope you are too. Please leave a review – reviews are what show me that people actually like my stories and let me know that I should keep writing it! 3 I'm not sure how frequently I'll update this. I do know, however, that it shouldn't be that long of a fanfiction.**

 **Have a great day/night, and see you in the next chapter of _Rebirth Life_! ^_^**


	2. Please Read

**Hello, wonderful souls. I haven't written many chapters for my fanfictions lately, so I think the majority of you, if you're a consistent reader, have seen this coming. I've decided that it's best for me to put all of my fanfictions on an indefinite hiatus. I'm not sure when I'll continue writing them – if I ever do – but it's a lot easier to focus on the other more important things In my life if I don't have to worry about them. I want to thank everyone who has supported my fanfictions by reading them, reviewing them, favoriting them and/or following them. It means a lot to me, and it always will.**

 **If you ever want to contact me, you can shoot me a PM here or message me at my Tumblr account (soul-of-positivity). I appreciate all that you have done for me, and I've enjoyed every moment that's led up to this point in time. It's because of readers like you that I've grown more confident and more skilled as a writer, and I'll always treasure the connections that I've made during my time here.**

 **Once again, thank you all for being so supportive and kind!**


End file.
